


Sugar & Cinnamon

by HermieGranger



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermieGranger/pseuds/HermieGranger
Summary: Hazel and Daist meet up again seven years later, except everything's a little different.
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Kudos: 13





	Sugar & Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's not the best, I hope you like it :)

The sweet smell of cinnamon floated underneath the bright red door as I approached it, she was baking, again. I slowly let myself in, carefully trying not to disturb the snowy white cat curled up on the chair swing next to me before taking off my shoes and slipping through the wooden door frame into the kitchen. Light filtered in through the window casting her in a glowy shine and making her hair look firey. She stood there, breathtaking as always in a her little checkered apron, a bowl in one hand and a recipe book caked in flour in the other. As a greeting she offered me a warm embrace before I sat myself on the chair near the fireplace. "Watson! How've you been?" She asked gently, her eyes searching me for answers. "Oh, you know, been busy with work, I always look forward to finding a letter from you when I return home in the evenings. You?" I replied whilst watching her gently spoon batter into a tin. She smiled at me, "I have enjoyed our correspondence this summer, I was so glad you could make time to come see me out of your **busy schedule**." I sensed emphasis on the end of her words, almost like a twinge of jealousy had overcome her. "Anything for an old friend." I replied flustered at her dig. I knew coming to see her was a mistake. As if confessing my love on the last day of term before I was whisked home to Hong Kong didn't make it hard enough, we hadn't seen each other in 7 years. Yet still she remained, her qualities bigger and better than before. I suppose I should've known better than to fall for Daisy Wells.

As the day continued we baked and laughed at old times before curling up in front of the fire with warm coco, I had forgotten that England was impossibly cold during the winter so I had instead borrowed one of her woolly jumpers which was extremely tight, but it felt special. We watched the sunset through the window and ate cinnamon cupcakes which filled me with a fiery warmth. And then she announced she was going to retreat to her room for the night. And at that moment, I did something, old Hazel Wong would never have dared to do. As she looked towards me whilst rising from the sofa, I reached up and planted a kiss gently on her lips, which she returned. My entire body felt elated. I kissed Daisy Wells. And Daisy Wells kissed me back.


End file.
